


【VIXX90】還是少年-下(運沇/520點梗/高中校園)

by N_J2111025



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	【VIXX90】還是少年-下(運沇/520點梗/高中校園)

# 520點梗 @00000000000 2個高中小男生偷嚐禁果(ﾟ∀ﾟ)

# 90運沇cp 

還是少年-下

「什…什麼啊澤運……」車學沇臉一紅緊張的忍不住抓緊手中的抱枕，這是鄭澤運第一次主動和他那麼親近，平時都是自己不要臉的死纏著對方，他從沒想過鄭澤運會有主動跟他BOBO的一天。

「你這樣……我真的會忍不住的啊。」沒有回答車學沇的問題，鄭澤運直視著對方的眼睛看著那偏深的膚色也掩蓋不住泛紅的臉頰，手掌順著臉頰下滑抓住車學沇的手臂往自己的方向一拉把對方完全抱進懷中。

「澤…澤運?!」車學沇明顯的僵直身體，鄭澤運太反常了，這絕對有鬼難不成是太熱了對方中暑了神智不清嗎:「你怎麼啦?澤運?澤運?」

「……你真的。」鄭澤運偏過頭用手捂住半邊臉，順便掩飾脹紅的臉頰，另一邊車學沇看鄭澤運不說話，許久輕輕的拉了一下對方的袖子，鄭澤運一抬起頭看見對方咬著嘴唇眨著眼盯著他，大腦先一步動作直接把車學沇撲倒在床上了，現在要車學沇回想起來那真的有一種獅子撲向獵物的感覺。

「澤…澤運啊，嗚!嗚嗚。」車學沇剛開口鄭澤運就吻了上來，老實說除了有些喘不過氣他完全是受寵若驚開心的都要跳一支舞了。

分開時鄭澤運雙手撐在車學沇頭兩側，俯視的注視對方同樣紅通通的臉頰，在這樣的夏日夜裡停電讓剛洗完澡本來還很清爽的身體又變得有些黏膩，不過此時他們或許都沒有人在意，車學沇有些慌張的舔了下嘴唇抬起手不曉得是要推開對方還是乾脆把鄭澤運拉下來。

鄭澤運卻在此刻意外的主動，他抓過車學沇僵在半空中的手拉到鼻下蹭了蹭，車學沇可以感受到對方輕輕的吐息，像是在吸取他身上的味道一般，這讓他更加不好意思，此刻鄭澤運卻抬起眼車學沇輕易的從他的眼神裡讀出他要表達的信息，他在問可以嗎?

「澤運要……那個嗎?」於是車學沇試探性的問著對方。

「……可以嗎?」

「不…不是，那……那個，你要在……上面嗎?」車學沇越說越小聲有些不好意思的撇開眼不敢直視對方，鄭澤運一聽眨了眨眼感到一絲危機感，也有些試探性的問道:「你……不願意?」

「不!也不是……只是，你…會嗎?」車學沇馬上晃晃腦袋，但後面有些猶猶豫豫的，鄭澤運就是個只知道練球的大木頭，在跟他交往前有女孩對他示好都無動於衷的那種，會想要跟自己發生關係多半是出於本能，但清不清楚該怎麼執行就是另一回事了，最好的證據就是此刻鄭澤運一臉吃鱉的表情。

的確、他沒有想過那麼多，不知道男生之間上床是不是像兄弟互相打一炮飛機就好，但總覺得不是只有這樣，看鄭澤運黑臉皺著眉許久一言不發，最終車學沇輕輕的戳了對方兩下，看鄭澤運抬起頭有點不好意思的開口:「那個…雖然我也不是很清楚但…我們試試看吧?」

看著車學沇不安的吞了下口水，鄭澤運有那麼一瞬間覺得自家戀人是天使對吧?

於是車學沇推開鄭澤運坐起身，爬下床到在書桌抽屜裡翻出凡士林再爬回床上，在鄭澤運疑惑的眼神下有些結巴的說道:「等…等下可以潤滑。」

話一說出口，對面的鄭澤運也紅透了臉，為了掩飾他刻意咳了一聲。

「怎麼開始?」摸摸鼻子鄭澤運拿過車學沇手中的凡士林放到一旁往對方的方向靠近了些，車學沇左想右想覺得這種是用說的照順序來也太奇怪了，但兩人都沒什麼經驗基本上只能靠想像。

「先…衣服要脫掉吧。」話一說出車學沇就看鄭澤運手腳飛快的往自己身上上手，於是他下意識的拉住自己衣服當然馬上收到鄭澤運疑惑的眼神:「不…不是只有脫我的，你也要!」

也不知道鄭澤運是不是真的單純，聽了車學沇的話點點頭馬上照做把自己脫的剩一條底褲，這下車學沇也沒話說了任憑對方把自己衣服扒光，少了衣物掩蓋赤裸的身軀兩人膚色成了明顯的對比，即使在黑暗中。

「為什麼澤運你那麼白啊，明明天天練球也沒見你擦防曬乳。」車學沇不滿的嘟囔，拿著手臂在對方面前比畫，自己天天擦美白乳還是比對方黑了好幾個色階。

「…很性感。」

「啊?」車學沇抬起頭，沒聽清剛才鄭澤運細微的聲音。

「我說很性感，你的膚色。」鄭澤運這次為了讓對方聽清楚，抬起頭一字一句的說道，果不其然得到車學沇慌張的表情，使壞成功的鄭澤運趁機按著對方倒回床上，兩人身上有些黏膩不過他一點也不在乎，找了個好位置就往車學沇脖子上肯上去。

「嗯…嗚嗯。」車學沇閉緊雙眼，鄭澤運吻著他的脖子有些癢癢的，最後刻意啵的吸了一口，鄭澤運再抬起頭時用手指在剛才親吻的地方畫圈說道:「留印了，是我的了。」

原來他們家倉鼠也有這麼霸道的一天嗎?

車學沇還沒來得及想完鄭澤運簡直像是無師自通一般的一路往下又舔又吻，不過就在他吻到車學沇已經來感覺的喘著氣時那倉鼠又傻傻的抬起頭來問道:「學沇…接下來呢?」

果然剛才不過是把他當成巧克力舔而已吧。

車學沇無奈的爬起身，拿過剛才扔在一邊的凡士林不好意思的看著鄭澤運，對方看著他一臉表情完全是一臉真摯，無奈的深呼吸一口氣說道:「你也全脫了吧。」

再怎麼樣他也不想要只有一個人全裸。

等到兩人坦誠相見，車學沇打開凡士林的蓋子挖了不少在手上抹開，看鄭澤運一直盯著他的動作忍不住想叫他轉過去:「你…不要一直盯著看。」

「為什麼?」聽了這樣的反問車學沇差點翻白眼昏過去但鄭澤運下一句話又讓瞬間說不出話:「我想看著你，你現在真得很好看。」

「……混蛋。」車學沇低下頭他想現在他應該耳根子都紅透了，也不想在意丟不丟臉了，車學沇面對鄭澤運跪坐在床上一手扶著床微微抬起腰一手往身後探去，他沒有做過擴張，那感覺真的很奇怪，自己碰觸到後方的認知讓他羞恥感爆表，忍不住皺緊眉頭，好不容易才下定決心伸了一指進去:「嗚……」

另一邊鄭澤運看車學沇皺著眉一臉難受的樣子有些擔心又不曉得該如何是好，只能灣腰湊進對方低著頭的臉龐問道:「學沇?沒關係嗎?」

車學沇不想看到閉緊雙眼搖搖頭，鄭澤運見車學沇不回答表情似很不好的樣子有些著急:「痛得話不要弄了。」

車學沇又搖搖頭，也不是痛只是不知道為什麼他突然覺得心中有一股莫名的委屈感，在鄭澤運又一次的問聲下車學沇吸了一口氣抽出手指，他還放不進第二指根本不像網路上說的那麼簡單，他光是伸進去都好難，又吸了一口氣抬起頭，鄭澤運看著他的戀人表情盡是委屈，眼眶裡閃著水光頓時嚇傻了。

「學沇?學沇?」鄭澤運不是很會說話的人，一著急更是不曉得說什麼，只能湊到對方還住車學沇的肩膀:「我們睡覺了，睡覺好不好?不要就算了，別哭。」

「不…不是，我。」車學沇在對方肩上蹭乾眼淚，推開鄭澤運低著頭說道:「我……不敢，你…幫我好不好?」

鄭澤運看著車學沇交付到自己手上的東西吞了下口水，他不曉得現再繼續到底好不好，可是車學沇直直的看著自己等著他的答覆:「真的可以?你不要勉強。」

「不是...我真的想，但是我自己…做不到，所以……你幫幫我好嗎?」車學沇說著抓過一個抱枕抱在懷裡半靠在床頭，鄭澤運看著車學沇認真的模樣吞了吞口水點點頭往前爬去跪在對方雙腿間。

車學沇慢慢張開腿似是覺得羞恥半張臉都埋在枕頭裡，只露出一個頭頂，悶悶的聲音透過枕頭傳來說道:「澤運…你…輕一點。」

「嗯。」

是後車學沇回想起，覺得可能若雙方都是第一次的初夜都是這樣懵懵懂懂的吧，在那個夏天的夜裡，悶熱又黏膩，擴張的過程稱不上好，剛進入時兩人都疼的冒冷汗，雖然後續還是有舒服一點的，不過比起身體上更多的應該是心靈上的滿足感吧。

還有車學沇也在那天實現了一起聊天聊到睡著的夢想。

對了、在很久之後他們談起那天時車學沇都會笑笑的問著鄭澤運是不是覺得當年的他特別純情?這麼多年過去小狐狸都成長成媚惑人心的九尾狐了呢。

另外有個題外話、在那個停電的夏日夜裡整夜沒睡的，除了有聊天聊到天亮的鄭澤運和車學沇外還有一位，那就是被迫參加完鬼故事大會的金元植，他實在沒想到在本來快結束這場遊戲時去集訓的生存遊戲社防彈社員和相聲部的BTOB社員在大半夜搭了同班車回來。

於是鬼故事大賽被迫延長舉行，凌晨結束了大會各自回房間時金元植要死要活的想爬去上鋪跟室友李弘彬一起睡，但被狠心的拒絕了，這種熱死人的斷電日李弘彬怎麼可能答應呢，平時就不見得會答應了。

於是夜裡不斷聽到牆裡發出奇怪聲音的金元植抱頭縮在被子裡流得滿頭大汗，直到畢業前他都一直堅信隔壁車學沇和鄭澤運的房間鬧過鬼。

當然另外還有幾個睡不好的膽小鬼就不多說了。

END


End file.
